


Always

by AnimeAngel2692



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2016 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Day 3: Family, M/M, Sorry its so late!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAngel2692/pseuds/AnimeAngel2692
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law has a nightmare about his childhood and Luffy comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> ME: So… this horrible nasty thing called life got me in a chock hold and wouldn’t let me near my computer. And my free moments were used for sleep.  
> FMI: You were being slack. You can sleep when you’re dead.  
> ME: You realise if I died, you would cease to exist, right?  
> FMI: … … …  
> ME: That’s what I thought. Anyway, enjoy this latest instalment of 10 Days of LawLu!!

_‘Big brother! Come to the festival!’ His sister demanded, smiling brightly at him, a blinding light in darkness that surrounded them. He reached out for her, to take her hand. But as he did her body was engulfed in flames._

_‘LAMI!!’ He screamed as he fell through the darkness._

_Then he was kneeling next to the lifeless bodies of his parents, their blood soaking his clothes and staining his hands. He cried out in wordless anguish._

_Gun shots and children’s screams assaulted his ear, cutting through his soul. But everything was black, he couldn’t see anything. He could feel hands grabbing at him, trying to drag him further into the darkness._

_‘No, no! Stop! STOP IT!’_

His eyes snapped opened and he shot up straight, breathing heavily. He dimly realised he was still seated at the desk, medical notes scattered across its surface. He fell asleep while working again.

Law placed his head in his hands, trying to massage the migraine away. That was, one, maybe two hours, of sleep but damn if he was closing his eyes again. He got to his feet and headed out the door of the cabin, needing fresh air. But he only just closed the door before his knees gave way and his slid to the ground, gripping his hair in his hands.

Ever since they left Dressrosa, the nightmares only got worse. Was it because all his long buried memories resurfaced? Fate had a sick sense of humour, allowing him to resolve one childhood trauma only to replace it with another. But he wasn’t going to cry, not after all this time.

‘Torao?’ A voice spoke and a figure knelt down beside him, he knew who it was. ‘What’s wrong?’

He didn’t look up, he didn’t want them to see him like this, so lost and helpless. ‘I just can’t sleep, Luffy-ya.’ He said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

But he should have known that, despite the younger captain’s visible simpleness, Luffy had an uncanny way of reading people. ‘You’re having more nightmares again.’ It wasn’t a question and Law didn’t answer. A hand, more welcomed than the ones from the dream, touched his cheek. ‘Law.’

The sound of his real name made him look up at the face of his living sunshine. But it wasn’t as bright as it have should been, dark brown orbs were shadowed with worry and instead of that blinding smile there was a frown.

Law didn’t like that expression on Luffy’s face, he wanted him, needed him, shinning. ‘I’m fine. It’s just one bad night.’ He looked away, unable to hold his gaze.

‘It’s ok.’ Luffy said, leaning closer to him. ‘It’s ok to cry.’

His heart clenched, tears stung his eyes and for the first time in a long time he wanted to be lost and helpless, just to have Luffy pull him back into the light. ‘I missed them,’ he whispered. ‘My family.’

Luffy leant his forehead against Law’s. ‘They’re still here,’ he whispered. ‘We can’t see them, can’t hear them. But they’re here. They’re always with us.’

Law closed his eyes, tears finally slipping down his cheeks. Luffy’s words were meant for both of them. The teen had lost family too, if anyone knew how Law felt, it was him. Law reached up to clutch Luffy’s hand that rested on his cheek. ‘Thank you Luffy-ya. Thank you for being here.’

There it was, the smile beamed at him full forced, bright and blinding, banishing the darkness. ‘We’re here for each other.’ He said.

Law felt himself smile as he bathed in Luffy’s warm light. ‘Always.’ He whispered and kissed him.

 


End file.
